


Dark Magic

by faithinthepoor



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Supernatural challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Shroud of Rahmon

They have nothing in common except him, the fact that they both hate him and yet want him. They envy the other the moments that they have had with him, dark and disturbed as they have been. They represent polar opposites, they should be mortal enemies, but they don’t repel, they cling, drawn together by the mutual knowledge that they will never really have him. Tonight the other is pale and wane and she has never hated or wanted her more. Her tongue traces the mark left by his phantom kiss but when she bites the skin blood doesn’t flow, she can’t let him have something that she doesn’t and she finds that the puncture site from the recent transfusion is forgiving and pliable, warm copper fills her mouth as she puts pressure on the area, she hates the taste and that the blonde doesn’t squirm in ecstasy like she is sure she did for him but still she feeds. She will never know what it is like to feel his eternal embrace nor does she have the ability to give one but at least she knows that for her, the detective bleeds willingly, and that in itself is power.


End file.
